


The Stopover

by EmmyRK



Category: The Nanny Affair (Visual Novel)
Genre: Auvernal, Cordonia, Crossover, F/M, Honeymoon, Sam Dalton - Freeform, The Royal Romance, robin flores - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26723719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyRK/pseuds/EmmyRK
Summary: They were the perfect couple that had the perfect proposal followed by the perfect wedding... and then they went on their honeymoon. Between language barriers, false accusations, transportation challenges, foreign detainment, and newly discovered secrets, will the newlyweds prove the Beatles right: “All you need is love?”
Relationships: Robin Flores/Main Character (The Nanny Affair)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. "... darling, you look perfect tonight."

His treasure trove of metal alloy clatters quietly in the pocket of his distressed, dark-wash jeans. He always fiddles with a collection of coins against his keys when he’s nervous; but while anxious, there is a certitude, a sureness that dances in the gold-twinkle of his brilliant, dark eyes when he watches _her._

The instant he met Brynn Schuyler, he knew. Her beauty, her magnetism–gosh, that contagious laugh that could end even the most brutal of disagreements! He knew she would change his life forever. When he experienced her vast intelligence paired with her limitless compassion and generosity towards humanity, he was inspired, burning with a desire to be better: a better person, a better man, a better lover and, hopefully, a better father.

And when she agreed to dance with him that night at the engagement party, he was terrified. This was his moment, his chance; so much perfection in a woman being held in his own arms: he was unworthy of such a gift. When she agreed to a courtship despite more alluring options, he was humbled.

It’s been eight months, eight tender months of excitement and passion. Given a million chances, he never would have guessed that a love this strong, a love that fairy tales envy, a love this wildly rare would make him venture halfway around the world to demonstrate to her a fraction of the adoration he holds in his heart. He loves her; Brynn is _the one_.

_“Nous voulons deux petits cafés, s'il vous plaît” [We want two coffees, please]._

His dimples appear as his cunning smile dances across his face; he has no clue what she just ordered from the bearded-Parisian street vendor, but it mesmerizes him. Truth be told, she could read the phonebook in German, and he would still be entranced by every word.

She looks up at him as the crisp blue waves of her eyes saturate the famine of his soul. The careless chestnut curls in her high pony-tail playfully bounce over her shoulder. The flounce in her floral dress caresses her curves as the evening breeze cools her sunkissed body from their afternoon of sight-seeing.

 _“Babe?”_ She gently touches his arm with her graceful fingers.

He flutters his eyelashes, waking him from the daydream of his actual reality. He blushes as he turns attention to their cups of espresso. He hands the gentleman a wad of euros, nodding for him to keep the change. “Um, mercy bow-cupe.”

Brynn cups her mouth, holding in her laughter before turning to the kind barista. _“Merci beaucoup” [Thank you very much]._ The older man pleasantly nods at Brynn while raising a curious brow at her boyfriend.

“Isn’t that what I said?”

She gently pulls him away, giving him an appeasing nod. She leans in closer, whispering in a husky voice. “Mmmm… you’re getting better, _monsieur” [mister]._ She sneaks a delicate peck on his lips before taking her drink. She laces her petite grip with his large, calloused hands as they continue to walk through the star-lit park, looking for a perfect spot to enjoy their late-night picnic with the twinkling city as their backdrop.

He spreads out a flannel blanket on the beautifully manicured lawn; Brynn pulls out napkins and plastic containers of decadent, fruit-filled pastries from the bakery around the corner from their hotel. She carefully sits between his legs, leaning her back against his chest. He embraces her, running his lips across the soft skin of her neck. The meek scent of lavender from her hair tickles his nose with fond memories of nights he wish never ended. The comforting rise and fall of his broad chest elicits a moan of contentment from her throat.

“Babe, look at the stars! I’ve never seen so many at one time!” He presses his lips intimately into her cheek. “Look at the Eiffel Tower; it’s so much different at night.” She sighs from pure joy, the moment absolutely perfect and surreal. She has dreamed of traveling to Paris ever since her _mamie_ taught her the word _‘bonjour’ [hello]_ ; however, she never imagined she would be visiting the City of Love with the person whom her soul desperately craves. 

She continues in her wonder. “Have you seen anything more _stunning_?”

He gingerly cups her cheek, turning her head to his intense gaze. His breathing quickens as he stares into her beauty, trying to form the right words for this enchanting moment. She gently strokes the back of his hand and he becomes painfully overwhelmed by his love for her. Tears glaze his eyes as he finally utters the only thing he knows to say: _“You.”_

She flutters her eyes closed as their yearning lips meet. She savors how effortlessly romantic life is with him. Her senses are set ablaze with his loving words; an electrifying thrill courses through her nerves with his fervent touch. She is madly in love with him, and yet, she is overwhelmed knowing that still, he loves her _more._

She relaxes back into his arms as he wraps them snuggly around her waist. She coyly giggles as she feels the tickling warmth from his mouth on her neck. She combs her fingers through his dark, ruffled hair, holding him seductively captive as he tenderly admonishes her with nibbles.

 _“Brynn,”_ he whispers as she playfully tugs at the curls on the nape of his neck. His nose nuzzles into her as he breathes sweet truths of his love to her. _“Tu sais, quand je te dis que je t'aime, il ne s'agit même pas d'amour…” [You know, when I say to you that I love you, it is not a question of love…]_ Her eyes widen in disbelief as he softly grazes her ear with his teeth. 

From under a hushed breath, she lovingly sighs, _“Mon amour…” [My love…]_

Resting his hand on her chest, he continues, _“Je te parle d'impossibilite de respirer autrement” [I’m talking about the impossibility to breathe differently]._

Captivated and rendered breathless, she fixes her gaze on his beaming, handsome face. She shakes her head in disbelief. Tears hastily collect, threatening to fall as her heart skips a beat.

 _“Brynn,”_ he takes her hand in his, reassuring her by squeezing it. With their gazes knit together, he carefully slides a 2.7 carat solitaire on her slender ring finger. _“Veux-tu m'épouser?” [Will you marry me?]_

She quickly wraps her arms around his neck as she crashes her hungry, supple lips into his. They tumble backwards onto the blanket, laughing at their own absurdity. He holds her steady on his chest, rubbing circles across her back. As they come up for air, they rest their foreheads against each other, alternating chuckles at the surreal occasion.

“So,” he kisses the tip of her nose, “Is that a _'yes’_?”

 _“Oui!” [Yes!]_ She begins to laugh out of embarrassment as her vision blurs from the accumulation of joy in her eyes.

##  *************

Four months later, the joy of him becoming her husband overwhelms her heart as she stands before him in a perfectly simple evening ceremony on the rooftop terrace of his parent’s city loft. She bashfully dabs tears from her eyes as he mouths the words _'I love you’_ through his tearful visage.

_“… by the power vested in me by God and the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Son, you may kiss the–”_

Carter lets out a hefty chuckle at the sudden interruption to his nuptial oration: the very eager groom embraces his bride, his lips hurtling deeply into her rosy pout. She wraps her arms around her husband’s neck as he brings her closer to his body, their cheeks resting comfortably together like a puzzle piece finding its perfect match.

 _“Mon coeur, mon amour,” [My heart, my love]_ he gingerly whispers in her ear.

Taking his face in her hands, she tumbles deeply into his chocolate brown eyes. _“Ma vie” [My life]_. She pecks his damp skin as his tears fall through his exuberant exterior.

As the attendants and guests gather themselves from their gleeful cheers and endearing chuckles, Carter continues. “It is my privilege to introduce to you for the very first time Mr. And Mrs. Robin Flores.”

Brynn gathers the excess fabric from her ordinate train in preparation to walk down the aisle as a married women, arm-in-arm with her new husband. She turns to grab her radiant bouquet of mascara lilies from Jenny, her matron-of-honor; but no sooner did she grab them, she feels Robin’s strong arms hoisting her over his shoulder. Her radiant curls tangled in her veil fall into her face.

“Rob!” she squeals in playful torture as he gives her a hard swat on her behind.

“Thanks for coming, folks!” He proceeds to jog down the aisle with his blushing bride in tow. “We’ll be back in _twenty minutes!_ ”


	2. "... when you look back on us ..."

_"May I cut in?"_ Brynn whirls around to find a familiar, handsome face looking intently back at her--and at her body.

Carter's hand grips tighter around her shoulders as he protectively pulls her body closer to him. She leans in, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for the lovely dance, my good sir." He searches her eyes before she gives a curt nod. "It's okay," she whispers. "He can't hurt me anymore." She smiles at his kind, weathered face before turning her attention to her next partner.

"Sam Dalton." She gives a mischievous grin. "How are the best man's duties going?"

"Surprisingly well," his eyes sparkle at her. "But, now that I finally have you to myself, they just got better."

Brynn forces a chuckle as she blushes. She painfully notices his fingers on her bare lower back, pulling her body closer to his as they sway further onto the crowded dance floor.

"Sam, I--"

"I always knew you'd be a breath-taking bride."

Brynn feels her breath catching in her throat, her skin growing clammy, glistening under the blue moonlight. The pulsing of the bass makes the room vibrate her into a spell of dizziness.

He tightens his grip around her as she fumbles in her steps. "Are you okay?"

She holds herself up by squeezing tightly on Sam's arms as she casually shakes her head. "I--I'm fine." She quickly tries to change the subject, offering a smile. "Has Mason thought anymore about the planetarium's after-school program in the Spring?"

"Brynn--"

Against her better judgment, she tests fate. First, she inhales and savors the intoxicating aroma of brisk bergamot citrus, the scent that could only be described as _Sam_. As if that wasn't enough, she looks into the vast galaxy of his eyes. There was always something about the way he looked at her that ignited her senses. 

_"If it's not the blushing bride herself!"_ Jenny's husband Xavier startles her away from Sam as he approaches with their newest addition to their family, carefully tucked into place on his chest in a baby wrap. "Damn girl, you are beautiful!" He kisses her cheek. "I'm so happy for you and Robin! You two were clearly made for each other."

Hearing her husband's name fills her with exhilarating butterflies, her heart melting into a puddle of unquenchable bliss.

But her trance is suddenly interrupted by the tender tracing of Sam's nails on her back. She recoils, quickly retreating to Xavier's embrace as she gingerly cups her slim fingers around baby Willow's soft bald head.

"How's my precious god-daughter?" Brynn inhales the soothing new baby scent as the quiet infant fixes her doe-eyes on the radiant bride's face. 

"Perfect, as always." Xavier beams. "She slept for a solid five hours for the past three nights." They share a knowing-chuckle. "I'm starting to feel like myself again."

"I bet." Brynn fixes an endearing smile on the new father, placing a loving hand on his arm. "You two are doing such a great job, you know--"

"And just you wait! Before you know it, you will be popping out little Brynns and Robins. I give you kids, oh--" Xavier jokingly looks at his watch "Nine months!"

"Xavier!" she jovially slaps his shoulder.

 _"Maybe we should let the newlyweds be newlyweds for a while._ " Sam snakes his arm around Brynn's arm, joining the conversation with a hearty laugh. "Plus, I'm sure Miss Schuyler didn't work her way up in Dalton & Russo just to go on maternity leave." 

He clearly meant it in jest, but the bizarre, cocky-spoken statement left a haunting, silence in the bustling reception.

Brynn plows through the awkwardness, kissing Xavier's cheek while offering a doting smile to baby Willow. "Thanks for letting me have your wife for the weekend! I'll catch you two later." 

Brynn slowly fixes a glare to Sam. "Mrs. Flores."

Sam gives an inquisitive look. "What?"

"You said, 'Miss Schuyler.' How silly for you to forget that--" she flashes her wedding band, "I'm married now."

Sam twirls her onto the dance floor, her body landing abruptly against his taught chest. Her eyes hook into his. Her breathing quickens as he laces his fingers with her hands before drinking her in closer. His dimples appear, just the way they always did before he would kiss her. He raises an eyebrow accompanied with his dark, seductive glance. She sucks on her bottom lip as she turns her focus onto his supple mouth.

His warm breath on her face stuns her, painfully warning her surroundings.

"Stop it." She tears away from his grip as she turns to find Robin.

He looks surprised, quickly latching onto her elbow. "Whoa, Brynn. Stop what?"

"You know what you're doing," she scolds in a hushed voice. She picks up her gown as she exits the dance floor.

He chases after her, interrupting her pursuit. He scoffs, snickering to himself as he offers a half-smile. "Please tell me." He puckers his pout fuller, dropping his voice lower. "What am I doing?"

"Are you--" She lowers her voice, becoming accusatory as she shoots glaring arrows at Sam. "Are you seriously hitting on me?" She pushes against his chest as she begins to pace. "God, it's my--it's my--" Brynn stutters as rage fills her petite body as she gasps for air. "I--I'm wearing a wedding dress, Sam!" She fights back vengeful tears as her hands form fists.

"I just married the love of my life!" Her voice cracks as her face lights up. "Robin--" her smile naturally glows at the mention of his name. "I love him. I love him so much. He woke up parts of my heart I never knew existed. And he healed the parts of my heart I thought you ruined forever." She bites her lower lip, wiping away a tear as she chuckles. "And--and he loves me. How lucky am I?"

Sam approaches her slowly in a cocky stride. "Then why are you still talking to me and not him?"

Brynn's eyes widen in anger.

 _"Fuck you!"_ Brynn turns to run, but again, Sam catches her arm.

 _"God,_ taking pages from Sofia's book, I see."

"How is your _wife_?" Brynn bites back.

Sam's face falls. "Brynn, don't be like that."

"Be like what, Sam?" She tears from his grip. "We are over. We are nothing. The story of Sam and Brynn is over. For God's sake, it was over before it began."

"Brynn--" His voice drips with the pangs of regret as her verbal daggers plunge into his heart.

"You were right: I got sick of your bullshit, and I had to leave. You let me walk away, Sam Dalton!"

_"Boo-Bear! There you are!"_

Brynn swiftly wipes the tears from her pink cheeks as an unsuspecting Sofia joins the tumultuous conversation. Sam plays the puppet in the role of devoted husband, embracing his glowing wife while his lips carefully meet hers. He runs his hands over her expectant bump as an unexpected jolt of jealousy courses through Brynn.

"Lovely wedding, Brynn." With outstretched arms, Sofia leans in to embrace Brynn, offering a cordial kiss on the cheek. "Or should I say, 'Sister'?" She offers a cordial laugh. "I always knew you had exquisite taste," Sofia turns her attention to Sam. "Don't I always say, 'Brynn has exquisite taste?' I mean, especially after the magic you pulled with our wedding last year--"

"Darling," Sam interrupts her, although his deep stare never leaves Brynn. "Can you grab me another beer?"

She leans in, pecking his lips one more time before she hurries to the bar. _"Love you!_ " She shouts over her shoulder.

Sam's stare deepens, his eyes boring holes into Brynn. "I love you, too."

"Sam, I--I can't do this." Brynn's words hang in the air as she turns to find her husband.

"Brynn, please." There's a sorrow in his voice that forces her to stop. "I regret it. I regret it all." He sighs, fighting back his own tears. "I made the wrong choice." He whispers.

"Just because you made the wrong choice doesn't mean I did, too."

Satisfied that she finally had the last word, Brynn turns to see herself away from the infuriating conversation and back to her wedding guests.

"So, by your admission," Brynn freezes at the decibel of his rebuttal. "Sleeping with me wasn't a bad choice."

"Sam!" She snarls in a hushed tone. "Will you shut the hell up?" She glances coyly around the room. "Not everyone knows about that. And it was a terrible choice!"

Sam raises an eyebrow as he stares into Brynn's deep blue eyes that beckon for him to keep his mouth shut. A glint of realization crosses his face; a smirk begins to grow.

"You never told Robin?" He scoffs, shaking his head. "Oh, this marriage is starting out stellar for you, Brynn. I can't believe you never even told Robin!"

_"Brynn?"_

Brynn stuns into a human statue as the color from her face drains.

Her husband sheepishly strolls up, his hands in his slacks as they jingle his spare coins.

"'Never even told Robin' _what?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Inspiration: "Would You Call That Love" by Kelly Clarkson
> 
> A/N: Special thanks to my sister in FanFic crime who shares an unwavering love for Robin with me... @shannonsaid: may we all find him someday. <3


End file.
